Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki
Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki (ang. Raiders of the Lost Ark) - amerykański film przygodowy z 1981 roku w reżyserii Stevena Spielberga, wyprodukowany przez George'a Lucasa (który pisał także scenariusz). Najbardziej dochodowy film 1981 roku: łącznie zarobił 384 miliony dolarów wobec 20 mln kosztów produkcji. Był też jednym z najpopularniejszych filmów zagranicznych okresu PRL; w polskich kinach obejrzało go blisko 9 mln widzów. Film doczekał się trzech kontynuacji: Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (1984), Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (1989) i Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (2008), a także serialu telewizyjnego Kroniki młodego Indiany Jonesa oraz serii filmów Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa. Film kręcono od czerwca do września 1980 roku w La Rochelle, Tunezji, na Hawajach i w Kalifornii. Fabuła [[Plik:220px-Indiana Jones movies map.PNG|lewo|mały|220x220px|Mapa podróży Indiany Jonesa. Kolorem czerwonym zaznaczono podróże odbyte w Poszukiwaczach zaginionej arki.]] Rok 1936. Peru. Indiana Jones wraz z dwoma przewodnikami – Satipo i Barrancą – wędruje po amazońskiej dżungli w poszukiwaniu starożytnego grobowca i złotego bożka. Zmęczony Barranca próbuje zabić archeologa, ale nie udaje mu się to i ucieka. Wkrótce Indy tylko z Satipo odkrywa grobowiec, a w nim złotego bożka. Satipo zdradza go jednak i próbuje uciec z bożkiem, ale ginie wpadając w pułapkę. Indiana wraz z bożkiem wychodzi z grobowca (scena ucieczki jest jedną z najbardziej charakterystycznych scen filmowych), gdzie czeka na niego jego rywal – pracujący dla nazistów Rene Belloq z grupą Indian. Jones ponownie traci skarb, ale udaje mu się uciec do pozostawionego na rzece samolotu swojego przyjaciela45. Jakiś czas później Jones i jego przyjaciel – angielski muzealnik Marcus Brody dowiadują się, że w Egipcie odnaleziono miejsce, w którym ponoć spoczywa biblijna Arka Przymierza. Szukają ich także naziści, którzy dzięki jej nadnaturalnym właściwościom chcą zdobyć władzę nad światem. Bohater otrzymuje misję uprzedzenia nazistów. Jones rusza do Nepalu, by odnaleźć swoją byłą przyjaciółkę Marion Ravenwood, która odziedziczyła po zmarłym ojcu – byłym mentorze Indiany – medalion, który niezbędny jest do określenia dokładnego miejsca spoczynku Arki. Ta jednak nie zamierza mu pomagać, gdyż wiele lat wcześniej złamał jej serce. Nieoczekiwanie pojawia się oddział nazistów pod przywództwem agenta Gestapo – Arnolda Ernst Tohta, którzy próbują ukraść medalion. Podczas pożaru Toht dotyka rozgrzanego medalionu i parzy się, powodując tym samym odbicie kształtu i znaków medalionu na swojej ręce. Indiana ratuje Marion, a ta, tracąc majątek, postanawia mu towarzyszyć. Dalej Jones i Marion wyruszają do Egiptu, gdzie spoczywa Arka. Indiana spotyka tam swego starego przyjaciela – Sallaha. Są śledzeni przez nazistów, którzy zatrudniają miejscowego bandytę – człowieka z małpką, który próbuje ich otruć. Zamach jednak się nie udaje. Wkrótce Marion zostaje porwana przez arabskich rozbójników pracujących dla hitlerowców. Jones bije się z kilkoma napastnikami. Przed głównym bohaterem pojawia się Arab z maczetą, do którego zmęczony Indy strzela. Marion chowa się w jednym ze straganowych koszy, który niestety trafia w ręce nieprzyjaciół. Podczas dalszych poszukiwań jest świadkiem eksplozji ciężarówki w której miała znajdować się Marion. Wraz z Sallahem Indiana rozpoczyna poszukiwania Arki. Docierają do Studni Dusz. Na miejscu spoczynku Arki pojawiają się jednak naziści, którym przewodzi pułkownik Herman Dietrich, a wraz z nimi – Rene Belloq, Toht i uprowadzona Marion (którą Herman jest wyraźnie zainteresowany). Oddział Belloqa zabiera jednak Arkę, a Jones i Marion zostają zamknięci w Studni Dusz wypełnionej różnymi gatunkami węży. Indiana panicznie się ich boi. Po kilku próbach udaje im się jednak wydostać. Jones i Marion atakują obóz nazistów, próbując odbić Arkę. Marion próbuje uprowadzić samolot. W ucieczce przeszkadza im jednak olbrzymi nazista, walczący z Jonesem. Początkowo ma przewagę, ale nagle Marion najeżdża na jego twarz śmigłem samolotu i zabija. Jones zaczyna ścigać nazistów. Chwilę później ma miejsce efektowny pościg samochodów, w którym Indianie udaje się przechwycić samochód z Arką i uciec. Sallah załatwia Indianie i Marion statek powrotny do Europy. Podczas rejsu Marion i Indiana całują się. Jednak w czasie rejsu atakują go naziści, ponownie pod dowództwem Rene'a Belloqa i Tohta, którzy porywają Marion i kradną Arkę. Kapitan, chcąc ratować Jonesa, mówi, że go zabił. Naziści odpływają na małą wyspę niedaleko Krety. Jones w brawurowy sposób dostaje się na ich okręt. Indy oszałamia niemieckiego żołnierza i przebiera się w jego mundur. Naziści idą z Arką przez kanion na wyspie. Indiana próbuje ich zaszantażować pancerfaustem, ale Belloq wie, że Jones nie zniszczy Arki, wiedząc, czym Ona jest. Jones poddaje się. Nocą docierają do dziwnego miejsca. Był to dziwnie uformowany wąwóz z jakby skalną półką. Hitlerowcy przywiązują Jonesa i Marion, po czym na półce ustawiają Arkę. Na półce stoją Belloq, Toht i Dietrich, natomiast armia pozostaje w wąwozie. Po odmówieniu przez Belloqa modlitwy naziści otwierają Arkę. Początkowo w środku jest tylko piasek, ale nagle z Arki wydobywają się zjawy. Początkowo przypominające piękne anioły dziwa zamieniają się w potwory. Z Arki wychodzą oślepiające płomienie, które przeszywają nazistowską armię. Po chwili Dietrich zostaje wysuszony jak rodzynka, Toht rozpuszcza się, a Belloq pęka. Okazuje się że w Arce Bóg schował swój gniew. Moc zabiera dusze nazistów na Sąd Ostateczny i łączy się z niebem, wystrzeliwując pokrywę w powietrze, po czym zwraca Arkę z powrotem na ziemię. Marion i Indiana są wolni, ponieważ przez cały czas trwania rytuału mieli zamknięte oczy. W Europie Jones pokazuje skarb aliantom i Brody'emu. Marion zaprasza Jonesa „do siebie”. Na koniec rząd amerykański umieszcza Arkę w skrzyni w gigantycznym hangarze. Pojawia się ona ponownie dopiero w czwartej części. Obsada Nagrody i wyróżnienia Nagrody * 5 Oscarów: ** Nagroda: Efekty specjalne (Joe Johnston, Bruce Nicholson, Kid West, Richard Edlund) ** Nagroda: Dźwięk (Bill Varney, Gregg Landaker, Roy Charman, Steve Maslov) ** Nagroda: Montaż (Michael Kahn) ** Nagroda: Scenografia (Leslie Dilley, Michael Ford, Norman Reynolds) ** Nagroda: Montaż dźwięku (Ben Burtt, Richard L. Anderson) ** Nominacja: Film (Frank Marshall) ** Nominacja: Reżyseria (Steven Spielberg) ** Nominacja: Muzyka (John Williams) ** Nominacja: Zdjęcia (Douglas Slocombe) * Złote Globy ** Nominacja: Reżyseria * Nagrody BAFTA ** Nagroda: Scenografia ** Nagroda: Film ** Nominacja: Muzyka ** Nominacja: Zdjęcia ** Nominacja: Aktor drugoplanowy (Denholm Elliott) ** Nominacja: Dźwięk ** Nominacja: Montaż Film otrzymał nagrodę Hugo w kategorii najlepsza prezentacja dramatyczna w 1982 roku44. Rankingi * 60. miejsce w rankingu instytutu AFI na najlepsze filmy wszech czasów. * 10. miejsce w rankingu instytutu AFI na najlepsze thrillery wszech czasów. * 2. miejsce w rankingu AFI na najlepszych bohaterów wszech czasów (Harrison Ford) Muzyka Sprawdź: Raiders of the Lost Ark (soundtrack). Kategoria:Treści z Wikipedii Kategoria:Filmy z serii Indiana Jones